


A day in Il Mheg

by VoidySkelecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I don't speak Uriangese but I found an english to Shakespearean translator, M/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and winged it, just to be safe but they're honestly barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidySkelecat/pseuds/VoidySkelecat
Summary: Ahahaha, I didn't have the energy to write anything serious, so have some smut.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A day in Il Mheg

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, I didn't have the energy to write anything serious, so have some smut.

  
  
  
"Oh gods, I've made a mistake, haven't I?"

"And what would that be?"

"Coming here, again. Mostly."

In retrospect, Cernunnos really should have argued against them going outside. Urianger had craved sunlight and the bard wasn't in the mood to lurk inside, alone. Unfortunately, Urianger's presence did jack all in keeping the pixies away. Currently, a pair had swooped up and were braiding flowers into the Au Ri's hair.

It was making it dreadfully difficult for Cernunnos to focus on the book Thancred had lent him and... looking at it...that might have been a good thing.

The book was a dead dove. Knowing Thancred, he should have expected something saucy, yet he'd still held up hope that this would be a nice, regular, adventure novel. He couldn't read this around the fae. They were children in the bodies of tiny gods, and he was half tempted to retrieve his staff and burn it before they grew too curious. (It wasn't as if they'd be entirely clueless on such matters after centuries of existing, but Cernunnos was very much in the "absolutely not" mindset, regardless.)

"Ah, doest mine own company displease thee?"

"Hardly."

Urianger looked up and smiled in the Au Ri's direction, and he remembered exactly why he came here in the first place. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss that lovely mouth, but was kept from doing just that by the diminutive fae still wrangling his hair. Sparkly little cockblockers. He huffed and Urianger tilted his head slightly.

"Is something amiss?"

"Please tell me I at least look good with flowers in my hair."

Another smile, warm and familiar. "Thee behold as a prince in a child's fairy tale, on his way to rescue his love from the claws of evil."

"Thank the twelve," he breathed out.

"All done!" said the nearest pixie, giving the knot a little tug. They and their companion flitted around him briefly to admire their handywork, then proclaimed they were bored and flitted off to terrorize someone else. Perhaps to move the leafmen around again. Cernunnos briefly imagined them turning into men and being herded, screaming to another part of the moore, then buried the thought with a shudder.

Urianger set aside his book and scooted closer, fiddling with the yellow flowers weaved into Cernunno's hair. The Au Ri reflexively leaned into the touch and hummed.

"They suit thee."

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Gold like thy eyes."

With that he lifted the bard's chin to better look at said eyes. Cernunnos instantly went red at the contact, but didn't shy away. He leaned into it, gazing back at the Elezen as he fought the anxious desire to look away. 

"And white like the whey-face ivory of thy skin…" he swiped a thumb over Cernunno's lips and the Au Ri all but shuddered. He was still so maddeningly, frighteningly unused to physical contact, especially the intimate kind. He'd only let one other person before Urianger touch him like this and...it felt weird to open himself up again. Not wrong or bad, just weird.

"Whey-face," he grumbled, "now you're just making things up."

Urianger laughed and went on. "Pink like…" his voice went low and something mischievous flickered in his eyes. Abruptly he leaned forward and said something in that same low voice. Cernunnos turned beat red.

"Y-You haven't even seen that part of me," he stammered, blood rushing in his ears.

"I did see a glimmer of it," came the reply, "while we wast bathing in the nu mou spring. And tryeth as thee might, thee couldn't hide thy arousal when I helped thee bathe. "

He nipped Cernunnos's ear and suddenly he couldn't think.

"We should. We should go inside."

"Yes."

They were inside and sprawled over one of Urianger's couches in record time, chest to chest and mouth to mouth with Cernunnos positioned on Urianger's lap, straddling his thighs. He was wearing one of the dresses the pixies had weaved for him, and he didn't know if he wanted to rip it from him or fuck him in it. Did he even have the toys for that buried in his bag of holding? Did it matter?

"Peradventure undressing would beest a valorous start."

"I'm begging you to speak somewhat normal English for once," Cernunnos all but laughed. "I don't have the brain cells to translate all that."

"And just what art thy brain cells occupied with?" the Elezen, asked stroking Cernnunos's thigh.

"The...Let's...let's lose the clothes."

And they did, with stunning quickness. They were back on the couch in moments with Urianger pinning him and mouthing at his throat. He nipped at the sensitive skin, drawing a whimper from him, there before withdrawing to examine Cernunnos's expression.

He couldn't see himself, but he expected he was something of a mess already. Fingers digging overeager into Urianger's back, face flushed and eyes blown wide, lips parted and chest heaving with every breath. Urianger was hard against his leg and he reflexively opened them, practically purring when the Elezen settled between them. Frustratingly, he did not grant any friction, forcing the Au Ri to suffer the full ache between his thighs and the unmoving presence of him.

"Bid me what thee desire of me," the atrologian asked. He took one of Cernunnos's nipples and rolled it between his forefinger and thumb, humming with pleasure when the Au Ri gasped at the contact. He gave the same treatment to the other before ducking down and lapping at them with that clever tongue of his.

"Touch me," he breathed "please."

Urianger shifted his hips away from Cernunnos and dipped his fingers between the Warrior of Light's legs. He drew a finger over his slit then worked at the hard nub of his natural dick. A shuddering gasp escaped him and he bucked his hips against the contact.

"It might beest a good idea to go to mine own bedroom, the couch is beginning to beest a contrary fit," Urianger said without pausing or stopping.

"Yeah," he rasped.

Abruptly the sweet touch was gone and the bard was swept into Urianger's arms. It was a bit of an awkward carry. While the pair were roughly the same height, Urianger had a slighter frame.

"Besides, the bulk of mine own supplies art thither."

“Supplies, ah. Do you often...take people here?”

"No, but I hath felt the need to prepare after thy confession some few weeks ago. "

The third time Cernunnos had stumbled to Ill Mheg and dragged Urianger to the nu mou springs, he'd gotten horribly drunk on some odd tasting mushroom wine and the words he'd been too afraid to speak had flowed like water. Of course, Urianger hadn't reciprocated the words until he'd helped his friend home and the bard had sobered up some, and then only after he had him repeat what he'd told him (or sung, as he was horribly dramatic with alcohol in his system).

Because alcohol could skew one's thoughts and he might not have meant what he'd said.

"And if I decided I didn't want this?" he asked. Part of him was thrilled by the fact Urianger had prepared so far ahead, another part of him was anxious that he expected something of him, and would be mad if he didn't deliver.

"The moment thee sayeth "stop," I shall stop. This shall only happen thou desirest it."

That was a relief to hear, but-

"I don't want you to stop."

"Then we shall keepeth going," Urianger purred, only to nearly stumble and drop his carry awkwardly on the bed.

"Smooth."

Urianger chuckled and climbed onto the bed and atop Cernunnos, kissing him in retaliation. Humming, Cernunnos twined his fingers in the Elezen's hair. It was clean and pleasingly silky from his bath earlier that morning. He let his free hand wander, trailing his fingers down his lover's spine with feather light touches. Urianger shivered when he reached up again and dragged his nails over the expanse of his back, then gave the man's ass a firm squeeze. He was rewarded by the return of those clever fingers to the aching place between his legs, working at the hard little nub and the flesh around his entrance. Finally one of those fingers pressed against him as if to penetrate him. Urianger paused then, raising himself and giving him a questioning look.

His golden eyes were heavy-lidded and dark with lust and he was flushed pink from cheek to chest. Cernunnos had to admit, he made a rather pretty sight.

"By the Twelve, if you don't keep going I'll have to pin you and move this on myself."

"I shake in fear at such a threat," Urianger purred, drawing a thumb over the bard's lips to silence him. On a whim, Cernunnos caught the Elezen's wrist and drew several of his fingers into his mouth, suckling at them and swirling his tongue over the pads.

"Ah, so this is how thee wouldst play."

Cernunnos released his lover and gave him a wicked, self-satisfied grin. Urianger kissed him again, briefly and remarkably tender for the situation, then returned his fingers to the bard's slit and slid one inside. Cernunnos let his eyes fall shut and bucked up against the contact. Urianger crooned something, but Cernunnos was too zeroed in on the finger, now fingers, stroking his walls and leaving sparking trails of pleasure as they fucked him. He was slick and aching, and pleasant as this all is, he wanted something with more weight.

He brushed his fingers down Urianger's belly and through the curls at his groin before palming his length and dragging his thumb over the head. Urianger shuddered above him and let out a soft, breathy cry, fingers briefly halting before picking up with increased fervor. Abruptly he stopped, raising himself and straddling Cernunnos's legs. He watched with hooded eyes as Cernunnos went down his shaft and gave the base a squeeze. The bard smiled up at his lover, drinking in the pleased little noise he made when he rolled the foreskin over the head and back down again. He caught the little drops of precum forming at the tip and made slick trails down the shaft, humming at the way Urianger bucked into the contact.

"I've left you wanting," the elf murmured.

"That can be remedied," Cernunnos purred. Despite his own aching, he had to admit he was enjoying the show. Watching Urianger fall to pieces like this was deeply satisfying.

"Let me," he breathed, "let me take care of you before I'm spent. I'm close, my rose. It's too soon..."

Cernunnos slowed his pace, grinning impishly. "Oh, so _ now _ you can talk normally? Noted."

He, in an act of absolute mercy, released his lover. Urianger moaned and took a moment to compose himself, gasping roughly for a few seconds before crawling to where the nightstand met the bed. Wood rattled as he opened the drawer and fished for something inside. It came free with a little package and a small bottle. He tore it open and rolled the condom over his length.

"I don't think I'll need the lube, but I'm glad you have it."

"Ah, well, should you find you need it, just tell me."

"I will," he shifted and adjusted himself so that his head rested on the pillows. He closed his eyes when Urianger came to settle between his legs, raising them and hooking them over his shoulders. The pose wasn't totally comfortable, but Cernunnos wasn't in the right mindset to complain.

Urianger thrust himself against Cernunnos a few times, slicking himself against his entrance and brushing his stiff little cock before taking himself and guiding his tip to the entrance of the bard's sex. Then slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed in. Relaxed as he was, Urianger still gave the Au Ri a maddening few moments to adjust to him before beginning to slowly draw himself in and out, in and out, stretching and dragging against the Au Ri's walls.

He felt the Elezen hit that sensitive little spot inside him and he swore. "Please, for the love of the Twelve, pick up the pace, Ur. You're driving me mad. 

Urianger hummed, brushing strands of moon white hair from his lover's face and kissing him before closing his eyes and snapping his hips into him, quicker, and quicker with Cernunnos's every whispered pleas. He himself was surprisingly noisy, moaning and gasping endearments and stunted variation of the bard's name. Heat pooled in Cernunnos' belly and words were stolen from his as Urianger drove him closer and closer to the edge.

He came with a shuddering gasp, nails and teeth digging into flesh as he pulled Urianger ever closer. The elf hissed, though whether it was out of pain or pleasure, Cernunnos couldn't be sure.

"Look at me, moonflower," he gasped, "look at me, I'm so close."

He fell back into the pillows opening his eyes and cupping Urianger's face with shaking hands. They found his shoulders again as the feeling of Urianger was rapidly becoming overstimulating, and held onto him, mouthing weak praises with halting words until the bard's name spilled from the Elezen's lips and he came with a stutter of his hips.

He slumped against him, nuzzling his neck. In turn, Cernunnos let his eyes fall shut again. He ran his fingers through Urianger's hair, tail twitching in contentment as he settled into the afterglow.

"Are you alright?"

Urianger laughed. "More than alright, after that."

"Mmmm, good," he rubbed circles on the Elezen's back. "I'll have to pamper you again at some point. The way you fell apart when I touched you earlier, it gave me ideas."

Urianger laughed and warm breath tickled Cernunnos's skin.

"What kinds of ideas, mine rose?"

"Mmmm, you're not opposed to the idea of being taken, are you? I wouldn't mind laying you down and pampering you for awhile."

His mind conjured images of Urianger tied to the bedpost, blindfolded and wholly at Cernunnos's mercy. He waved it away. That was a bridge to cross at a later date when they'd grown more comfortable with one another. Besides, it was hard to say if the Elezen even liked that sort of thing.

"I quite enjoy the idea. I take it thou doth possess the means to do such?"

"Yes, if you're willing I might just show you later."

A nod and a kiss pressed to the hollow of his throat. "Yes, but for now I'm more interested in cleaning up. We've made messes of ourselves."

"Absolutely. But lay with me for a bit. I'm, ah, I'm a bit worn out."

Urianger merely nodded, rising briefly to dispose of the condom and retrieve a washcloth to wipe himself and Cernunnos off with while the Au Ri dozed. Then he settled back into bed, drawing the covers over them both.

They didn't wind up bathing that night, instead slipping into the most fitful sleep Cernunnos had been granted in months.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Urianger simplifies his language because it takes multiple braincells to keep talking like that all time and one of them is too busy to contribute on that front.


End file.
